Sing For Me Little Bird
by DesertSpider
Summary: He wasn't as hard as people made him out to be, and she wasn't as niave as people believed
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

He saw her begin to tremble. Sansa Stark a stood beside her dire wolf, looking more frightened then before in front of Ser Elyn, the royal executioner. The hound, Sandor Clegane approached, resting a careful hand on the Lady Stark's shoulder. He sees her jump and back away, now looking more frightened, "Do I frighten you girl or is it him?" He rasped, his voice thick with fatigue from a long day's travel. Before Sansa could speak, Prince Joffrey approached, dawned with a wicked grin. "Does he frighten you m'lady? He frightens me to." Sandor bowed his head to the Lannister boy, while his eyes landed on the ground. "Be away Dog you scare m'lady." Joffery mocked Sandor bowed his head solemnly wishing, he wasn't sent away like the royal dog he was. Wishing he could protect one more person from the wrath he knew Joffrey could unleash.

Sansa smiled at the boy prince. Thinking that he was everything that she dreamed of, with his golden hair and emerald eyes. She couldn't wait for the day she could bare him an heir with similar features. "Thank you my prince" Sansa smiled with the joy of a girl's hopes and dreams in her eyes.

Sandor stood grooming his horse, as all the things that Joffrey could do to that little Stark girl passed through his head. He was so lost in those thoughts that he did not realize that Lord Eddard Stark of Winterfell had come into the stables. "Excuse me Ser Clegane" Lord Eddard Stark said as he gestured to his horse which behind Stranger, Sandor's mighty war horse. Sandor looked over at Lord Stark. "I am no Ser" Lord Stark had moved to his horse and observed Sandor briefly before nodding and returning to his horse. "Then what are you then"

The question took Sandor a back a moment but his facial expressions remained the same. "I am the princes dog, Nothing more"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Lord Eddard Stark kicked his horse to speed up so he was beside the carriage that his eldest daughter was in. When he arrived beside the carriage he could not help but smile at how much the girl resembled her mother, his lady wife Catelyn Stark nee Tully. Her auburn hair shone in the sun light, her Tully blue eyes, gleaming with excitement at the adventure of going to a new city. Eddard felt a pang of guilt in his chest for he knew deep in is heart that the offer Robert Baratheon had made him was one he should not have accepted. He feared the outcome it would have on his family, most of all the effects the boy prince would have on his eldest daughter. Sansa deserves someone kind, gentle and caring yet strong enough to shield her enough from the dangers he knew the world holds. Eddard was dragged out of his thoughts and worries by the sound of his sweet daughter's voice.  
" Father? What brings you back here should you not be up with the King?"  
Before Eddard could reply Queen Cersei Baratheon nee Lannister made her presence known. A perfectly groomed eyebrow raised above her emerald green eyes.  
"Yes Lord Stark should you not be ahead with my Lord husband?"  
Eddard observed the lioness briefly before responding " I merely wished to see how my eldest daughter is fairing"  
"The little dove is perfectly well behaved like a proper lady and future queen. If you want to check on one of your daughters it should be the younger."  
Eddard expected to hear Sansa speak up against Cersei to defend her sister, and frowned when he heard nothing of the sort. But expected she was still sore about the Dire wolf. He felt guilty for being unable to tell her  
"She is merely a Northerner" Eddard explained calmly, hiding the anger that began to bubble within.  
"She is no longer in the north; she will be in the south in a matter of days where she will be expected to act like a proper high born lady."  
"I will speak to her my Queen but I can make no promises, she is as wild as the wolf on our sigil." He bid fair well to his daughter with a kind smile and a nod, before kicking his horse and ridding up to his position beside Robert.

Two weeks past, and the company finally made it to their destination of Kings Landing.  
The hound carried a heavy crate into his chambers. Setting it down with a soft grunt, he stood and approached his water basin. The large man took off his charcoal armor and hardened leather, groaning at the feeling of the weight being lifted off. He took a rag and whipped his hardened chest, as he whipped away the sweat and dirt from the long days travel. A whining noise came from the crate. Slowly Sandor let out a breath and went over to the crate opening it, prying the nails from the wood, and out trotted the white and grey Dire wolf, most assumed to be dead. The wolf let out more whines slowly gaining in volume.  
"Shut up."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sansa sat beside Lord Petyr Baelish an old friend of her mothers. Before slowly looking over to her left, where she noticed the Hound was standing. Her eyes where drawn to the scars on his face. 'Why is he burnt' the thought passed through her head. "Well it's a lovely tale of brotherly love." Petyr Baelish said, scaring her out of her thoughts not realizing that she had said it aloud. Baelish chuckled, knowing he has scared the young girl who was the image of her mother, before beginning the tale of the Clegane brothers. Sansa listened in curiosity and horror, Baelish chuckled at her expression. "Not many know this story do not go telling people, for all the Knights would not be able to save you."Sansa nodded slowly.

The next day at the end of the tourney. The finalists from their jousting for the prize money. Perviously that day, the Hound had knocked Ser Jamie Lannister "the Kingslayer", his horse. Allowing him to go into the final round. Ser Gregor Clegane, the mountain that rides, was currently facing the knight of flowers, Ser Loris Tyrell. Ser Loris, pranced around the arena on his white mare. As he made his way around, he stopped in front of the noble men and lady's, he stopped at Sansa, lifting his helm and giving her a dashing smile and picking her a red rose, from his flower saddle blanket. Sansa gushed at the red rose holding it close to her. While Nedd looked at the flower disapprovingly.

Sandor looked at the young Stark girl disappointedly for if Joffrey saw what had just transpired between the girl and the knight of flowers, someone's head would be missing. Sandor was pulled from his thoughts by the screams coming from the crowed that was just crying with excitement moments ago. He looked over at the arena, seeing his brother advance on Ser Loris Tyrell with a blood soaked sword. It was then he realized that the blood had come from his stead which was laying in the sand, nearly decapitated. Seeing that Gregor was quickly nearing Loris. Sandor cried out "leave him be." Also noticing that he was fast approaching the nobles. Sandor began to battle with his brother. As he heard King Robert Baratheon begin to stand he quickly avoided one of his brothers blows and knelt before the King. After his brother has stormed off, Loris Tyrell stood, and took one of the Hounds hands and raised it in the air, announcing him winner of the tourney. Hearing the applauds he looked up seeing the Stark girl applauding loudly for him with a smile upon her face.

After Sandor was giving the prize money a squire came up to him "what are you going to do with it?" "Brothels and wine" and with that he was off. Sandor walked up to the owner of the brothel giving him a look of pure intimidation "a red haired wench." The owner gave a small nod before calling one of his girls over. While she lead him away the only thing that passed through his head was why he wanted a red haired one, for he had never done that before.


	4. Chapter 4

Sandor walked threw the dark halls which led to the black cells. There, resided the former Hand of the King, Eddard Stark. Only a week had passed since the massacre of the Stark men in the streets, leaving Ned wounded. Sandor didn't know why, of all people, Ned had summoned him down to his cell but he could guess it had to do with the wolf he was hiding. As Sandor entered the cell he noticed just how bad Ned looked, he snorted to himself, calling the former lord with a familiar name, who would have thought. He cleared his throat which gained the attention of the former lord Ned flinched at the light, slowly looking over. "Clegane" he greeted with a curt nod. "Thank you for coming" he muttered, his voice hoarse from lack of use. Sandor walked closer to Ned, "It would be wise, Eddard to keep this sort for if the boy king should find out" Sandor left that hanging in the air, knowing that Ned would know what he meant. Ned looked down for a moment slightly regretting what he needed to ask of the man. "Clegane you once told me that you are nothing but the Kings dog, and I still have yet to believe that. You helped me save the one thing close to my darling Sansa, though she does not know it, but I have one more favour to ask of you." Ned stopped Sandor stared at the man in shock, 'how could this man see how I look at the little bird'. Ned saw the shock on Cleganes face and had to suppress a chuckle "you are not as hateful as you make yourself seem Clegane, you are no more the Kings dog then I am a traitor so please take care of my darling Sansa." Sandor schooled his expression as Ned continued his explanation, not only would he have to care for the wolf but also the young pup to. "And what of the little one Eddard would you leave your other girl to suffer?" Eddard glared at the man who stood before him. "Arya's safety has been dealt with you have no need to insinuate that I would prefer one over the other Clegane." Sandor looked at the man who was chained, and nodded his head "You have no need to worry about your eldest daughter Eddard, I will do the best that I can" Sandor turned around and walked back to the cell door. "Thank you Clegane and may the old Gods be with you" Ned stated, he raised an eyebrow when Sandor froze and turned to look at him over his shoulder "I keep no gods Eddard" and with that he left. So as Sandor walked the hall, he came across the young stark girl. Who looked like she was about to pass out in fight. She stopped in front of him, "stay away from me, or I'll tell the queen" at that statement Sandor could not help but give a smile, the poor girl thought the Queen would save her, deciding to play along giving a slight chuckle " who do you think sent me" as he walked towards her, backing her into the wall. "You best not run around the halls at night girl"


	5. Chapter 5

Sansa watched from her place beside her betrothed and the queen reagent, her features clearly relying her fear for her father as he was dragged up the platform. "I am Eddard Stark Lord of Winterfell, and Hand of the King," Sansa smiled at her father when he looked over at her and nodded her head, "I come before you to confess my treason, in the sight of Gods and men, I betrayed the faith of my King and the trust of my friend Robert, I swore to protect and defend his children, but before his blood was cold I plotted to murder his son, and seize the thrown for myself" Sansa looked on in fear as a rock was thrown at Neds head Sandor moved forward and helped righten Ned before moving back to is spot behind him "Let the High Septon and Baelor the Beloved and the Seven bare witness to what I have to say, Joffrey Baratheon is the one true heir to the iron thrown "By the grace of all the gods lord of the seven kingdoms and protector of the realm" Sansa looked at her father with hope knowing that it killed him to do this but it would keep him alive, Grand Maester Pycelle starting talking about Neds fated. "What shall be done with this traitor,Your Grace?" Sansa turned to look at King Joffrey with a smile knowing he would spare her father and send him to the wall.

"My mother bids me to let Lord Eddard join the nights watch, stripped of all titles and powers, he would serve the realm in permanent exile. And my lady Sansa" King Joffery turned to look at Sansa, who smiled at him "has begged mercy for her father. But they have the soft hearts of women, so long as I'm King treason shall never go unpunished, Ser Ilyn bring me his head." Sansa stared at him in shocked, she could not believe the man she was to marry could be his cruel, "no, no please stop him" Sansa was grabbed by one of the Kingguard, as she tried to make her way forward to the King, tears straing down her face. She saw Ser Ilyn brandish his sword which she recognized as Ice. 'No this can't be happening he said he would spare my father' the thought ran through her head as she continued to fight against the Kingsguardthat was holding her. When the sword was brought down her whole word froze and slowed down then her world went black.


	6. Chapter 6

Sansa walked over to prince no King Joffery her face blank eyes still red from the tears she shed, Joffery had a smirk on his face. "Come my love I have a gift for you" and he left to lead Sansa out to the gate. Sansa followed him, unsure of what he had in store for her but froze when she realized. "Please no!" She sobbed, looking away quickly, Ser Meryn grabbed her shoulders as she tried to back away. Joffery walked across the small bridge with a smile on his face as he pointed to the head about them. "This one is your Father" Sansa closed her eyes and whimpered gently. "Please. no" she breathed softly.

Sandor watched and said nothing but he felt bad for the stark girl. Joffery turned around to glare at his bride "please let me go home I promise I won't be a traitor" Sansa said trying to wake up from a dream she knew was real. Joffery sneered at the young girl "look at him" his arm shot backwards to point at the head of Ned Stark. Sansa stared at the head of her father, her face blank. Sandor tightened his grip on his sword as he remembered the promise he made to Ned. "How long do I have to look your grace" her voice quivered slightly. Joffrey walked forward and sneered at her "how ever long it pleases me" Sandor smirked when he heard what the young stark girl said. His hand clenched around his sword when the boy King ordered Ser Meryn to strike the girl. He walked forward when he saw the look in her eye as she eyed Joffery and the space beside the bridge. Sandor quickly reached out and to grab the girls arm before she reached the King. "Here girl" he handed her a cloth for her bleeding lip. He watched as the King and Ser Meyrn walked away he turned to the girl "save yourself some pain girl and give him what he wants"


	7. Chapter 7

It's been a few month since Sansa saw her father's head. She stared at herself in the mirror, no longer recognizing herself. Her head turned when she heard her door open. "Girl you have been summoned by the King." She eyed Ser Clegane refusing to call him Hound even in her mind. For she did not find him a hound. Sansa nodded upon hearing she was summoned and stood up from her bed, approaching the man. Her skin was pale and she had dark circles under her eyes. Between the death of her father and the rebellion her brother led which she always heard about, she never slept well. "Why had he summoned me?" She whispered softly. He raised an eyebrow at her in question "How would I know girl, I do not ask I do, you should learn to do the same. Now get dressed" he turned so his back was to her, allowing her the semblance of privacy. Sansa sighed before looking around for her dress. She carefully slipped on her green dress. He liked that one, her betrothed. She moved carefully, trying not to rip the fabric. The dress was too small for her now and had been left out several times. And Sandor certainly noticed. Her womanly curves showed threw it. He noticed that her hair was not done up like it normally was, it was more northern. _Seems like the little wolf has decided to show just what she think. _"Hurry up girl, we do not want to keep the King waiting." He supressed a laugh as he watched her rush around her room making sure she that she was properly dressed for court. Sansa was soon ready for court and walked with Sandor. She picked at her hands nervously, looked around at the people glaring at her and whispering things to each other, most likely about her and her traitor bother. Sandor sighed as he thought back to the promise he made to the late Lord Stark, and he thought about how he would keep the promise. "Stop fidgeting girl you are giving them what they want." His ruff voice startle her out of her thoughts "You told me I was supposed to give them what they want" she responded calmly as she walked, chest tightening as they got to the large heavy doors. She hated it here, this glided cage. "I said give him want he wants, they have no place in that girl" he said as he stared at the people who were whispering about the young Stark, she looked at him out of the corner of her eye. "I will not bow to their words" she stated gently. She walked with the tall man and looked up hesitantly. He still was frightening but she realized that he was trying to help her. Sandor was quiet for a few moments not wanting to her tell her of the promise he made to her father, she did not need that right now. "Who says I am helping, I just do not want to deal will the King."


End file.
